Big Hero 6: Timeline 2
by TheFerydra
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que el equipo Big Hero 6 fue formado. Pero tras las cosas acabaran horriblemente mal, Hiro no tiene otra opción que evitar que toda la tragedia siquiera empiece. Y para ello, debe volver al tiempo antes de que el evento que causo todo pase...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Año: 2021

Ubicación: Ciudad de San Fransokyo, Estados Unidos.

…

Hola.

Mi nombre es Hiro. Hiro Hamada.

He estado trabajando durante 3 años completos en este proyecto. El proyecto con el corregiré mis errores. Evitar la peor idea de mi vida…

Tal vez ya habrás oído de mí. Si no, entonces te explicaré…

Hace 7 años, conforme un equipo conocido cómo los "Big Hero 6". Un equipo para combatir con el crimen, al lado de cuatro amigos míos, y un robot conocido como Baymax.

Teníamos un equipo tecnológico y recursos qué solo creerías que existen en ficción. Y sí, éramos bastante buenos. Pero…

Bueno, si pueden haber superhéroes, no hay nada que evité que haya supervillanos. Y nuestro primer adversario de hecho fue uno. Pero nuestro segundo encuentro con uno… acabó mal. Muy mal…

No quisiera entrar en detalles. El caso es que… dos miembros del equipo perecieron… tres si contáramos a Baymax. Y yo lo hago…

Eso no es todo. Otro miembro, si bien no murió, acabo en un coma irreversible. Algunos creen que no hay diferencia.

El último miembro, aparte de mi, simplemente no fue capaz de soportar la tragedia, así que dejó el equipo. No volví a saber de él. He oído rumores, pero… preferiría suponer que son falsos.

… Te estarás preguntando, cual es él proyecto con el que hablé al principio… pues…

Es una máquina del tiempo.

Ya lo sé, pensarás que estoy loco. Qué estas tragedias han destruido mi concepto de lo real y lo ficticio. Y no los culpo. Pero ya he visto tecnología con la que se pueden manipular las leyes del espacio. Y usando dicha tecnología cómo base, manipular el tiempo no suena tan fuera de lugar…

Ahora, si realmente mi nombre, en especial mi apellido, no te suena familiar, entonces creerás que solo quiero viajas a antes de formar al equipo. Y sí, podría decirse que es el caso. Pero en lugar de evitar a mi persona de fundar Big Hero 6, quiero evitar lo que me llevo a fundarlo en primer lugar…

La muerte de mi hermano.

* * *

… Ya está. La máquina esta completa. Llevo mi traje especial, aunque me queda algo pequeño. Llevo un chip con todo lo que necesitaría para probar quien soy, si llegara a ocuparlo claro. Espero que no, la verdad. La última persona que me queda en este mundo, mi tía Cass, me ha dado una pequeña caja cerrada con llave. Según ella, si llegara a necesitar una prueba para su contraparte del pasado de que soy yo, esa caja sería más que suficiente.

…Estoy nervioso. No sé si esto realmente funcionará. Pero no me importa. Tengo que arreglar esto.

La máquina ha sido encendida. Esta haciendo algo de ruido. Está consumiendo una cantidad inmensa de electricidad. Empieza a brillar con fuerza. Mi cuerpo se siente ligero. Mi cuerpo… se siente… raro… La luz brilla de tal forma que no veo nada. Por un instante, pierdo toda conexión con mí alrededor…

…

* * *

Año: 2014

… ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

Es de noche, puedo ver a un montón de gente caminando por allí. Bueno, algunos se detienen extrañados por mi presencia.

*FRRRRRRR*

¿Pero qué? Volteo hacia dónde viene el ruido, y allí lo veo. El incendio que acabó con la vida de mi hermano. No esperaba acabar tan cerca o tan pronto. Puede que no tenga que molestarme en probar quién soy. Digo, una vez cambie el tiempo, yo debería… dejar de existir, para dar lugar a un nuevo Hiro… ¿Verdad?

Salí corriendo a buscarlo. No podía perder esta oportunidad…

Y allí lo vi. Justo a la par de mi joven yo, tratando de convencerlo de no ir. Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Justo cuando él empezó a correr al edificio, logré embestirlo, a penas dándole tiempo de avanzar uno o dos metros.

-¡Detente!- grité.

-¿¡Pero qué-!?-

Ambos caímos. Él claramente no había visto esa venir.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?- me gritó él, incapaz de reconocerme.

-¿¡Qué me pasa a mí!?- respondí.- ¡Tú eres él salió corriendo hacia un edificio en llamas!-

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Callaghan sigue ahí dentro!- Yo traté de decir algo, pero…

-¡Tadashi!-

Mi joven yo gritó. Con lo callado que estaba, había olvidado que estaba allí.

-¡Por favor, escúchalo! ¡Si entras allí, podrías no salir vivo!-

"Podrías". Qué irónico oírlo decir eso. Digo, ya sabía que no era un "podrías".

-Pero…-

Tadashi no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando una gran explosión salió del edificio. La onda expansiva nos lanzo a los tres a unos pocos metros de distancia. Ellos dos quedaron noqueados, pero yo logré mantenerme consiente.

… Lo había logrado. Había cambiado la historia. Mi hermano viviría, yo no formaría el equipo, y yo… y yo…

… ¿Por qué sigo existiendo?

Debería haber dejado de existir… pero no.

Mis memorias, ¿Han sido alteradas?... no.

Es como si para mí, nada hubiese cambiado… ¿¡Cómo puede ser eso!?

No sabía que pensar, así que salí corriendo de allí. No podía dejar que nadie me viese. No supe que hacer…

* * *

2 días después…

He estado viviendo prácticamente en la calle. No he tenido problema para mantenerme alimentado, pues llevaba algo de dinero de la época. El día después de llegar aquí, pude oír cómo en todos lados se hablaba de la tragedia. De la "muerte" del profesor Robert Callaghan. Huh. Yo sabía bien que él estaba bien. Ahora mismo debería estar planeando su venganza contra Krei… La cual podría acabar en una gran tragedia…

… Empiezo a ver las posibles consecuencias de mi plan…

… Ya qué sigo existiendo en esta era, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que evitar las susodichas.


	2. Voz Alta

Voz Alta.

Ubicación: Residencia Hamada.

Han pasado varias semanas desde el incendio. En todo ese tiempo, los hermanos Hamada habían asistido al funeral de Callaghan, acomodado con las responsabilidades de la universidad y, en el caso de Tadashi, tratar de entender que fue lo que pasó en aquel día.

El muchacho en cuestión se encontraba en su habitación. Ya había acabado con todos sus deberes, tanto de estudios como del hogar. Con su hermano menor ocupado, tenía algo de tiempo a solas, el cual el usó para planear algunos posibles proyectos futuros.

-Veamos… si agregase un sistema de soporte vital, podría… no, lo volvería muy pesado… tal vez si…-

-¿Diseñando un Baymax 2.0?-

-¡Hiro!- Tadashi no había escuchado a su hermano llegar.- Bueno, algo así. Digo, Baymax sigue siendo una versión de prueba.-

-Oh. Y… ¿Has agregado algo nuevo al Baymax actual?-

-Hiro, ¿No tienes alguna tarea que hacer?-

-¡Nope!-

-… Bueno, la verdad sí que he agregado algo nuevo.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, un Sistema Autómata Rastreador de ADN, o SARADN, cómo yo lo llamo.- dijo algo orgulloso el joven adulto.- Es un sistema capaz de localizar a quien sea en un rango de 5km de distancia, rastreando, tal como el nombre indica, el ADN de la persona.-

-¡Eso suena genial!- dijo el maravillado hermano.- ¿Puedo ver una demostración?-

-Claro.-

Tadashi fue y activo al robot.

-Hola, Tadashi. Hola, Hiro. ¿Necesitan de mi ayuda?-

-Baymax, necesito que rastrees la ubicación actual de, digamos… Gogo.-

-Entendido: ANALIZANDO…-

…

-Ubicación localizada: Ella se encuentra a 1227m al noroeste de aquí.-

-¡Impresionante!- dijo Hiro.- A ver… Baymax, dime donde esta tía Cass.-

-ANALIZANDO… Ella se encuentra a 7m por debajo nuestro, a 9m al sur.-

-Bien, bien… Hey, Tadashi.-

-¿Sí?-

-Supongo que Baymax aún no tiene mi ADN escaneado, ¿verdad?-

-La verdad no. Ahora sería buen momento.-

-Ya oíste, B. Escanea mi ADN.-

-Entendido.-

Baymax analizó a Hiro de pies a cabeza.- Análisis completo.-

-En ese caso… ¡Tápate los ojos, Baymax!-

-Entendido.- Baymax acata las órdenes.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Solo mira.- Hiro bajo por las escaleras hasta la mitad.- ¡Ahora, dime donde estoy yo!-

-ANALIZANDO…-

-Hiro, creo que ya quedó más que claro que…-

-ERROR327: REDUNDANCE.-

\- ¿Qué? - Tadashi dijo extrañado.

-Encuentro dos personas con el ADN solicitado. Encuentro a Hiro a 3,5m por debajo nuestro, a 4m al sureste, pero también localizo a alguien a 2948m al noroeste de aquí…-

-Eso… eso no es posible.- dijo Tadashi.- Debe haber algún error.-

-A ver.- dijo Hiro, mientras subía devuelta.- Baymax, localiza a Tadashi.-

-Tadashi se encuentra justo aquí.-

-Solo hazlo.-

-ANALIZANDO… Tadashi se encuentra 1,54m al este.-

-Ahora localízame de nuevo.-

\- ANALIZANDO… ERROR327-

-Esto… no tiene sentido.- dijo Tadashi.- ¿Cómo puede haber alguien más con el ADN de Hiro?-

-… ¿Tal vez sea coincidencia?- dijo Hiro.- Digo, he oído que todo el mundo tiene su doble…-

-Hiro, aún si se viese igual a ti, es imposible que tenga el mismo ADN. Ni siquiera gemelos idénticos tienen el mismo ADN.-

-Hm…- Hiro se quedó pensando.-… Supongo que no nos queda otra que ir a ver quién es esa persona.-

-Espera, ¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Oh vamos! No me vas a decir que no tienes curiosidad de saber que pasa, ¿Verdad?-

-… Vale, tienes razón, tengo curiosidad.-

-Pues ya está. Igual no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo.-

-Yo espero que esto no acabe horriblemente mal…-

* * *

Los dos hermanos fueron, guiados por el robot, a donde este aseguraba estaba la razón de su confusión. Baymax se mantenía escaneando cada minuto, en caso de que la persona hubiese cambiado su ubicación. Pero no parecía alejarse más de dos o tres metros de donde estaba.

Llegaron a donde parecía una bodega abandonada. Según Baymax, el individuo se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. Fueron por un callejón, y allí lo vieron.

Era el joven que había salvado a Tadashi del incendio.

Aún vestía esa armadura rara, y parecía estar hablando consigo mismo sobre algo. Los hermanos y el robot se escondieron detrás de un contenedor, para poder oír lo que decía.

-No me siento para nada cómodo haciendo esto.- dijo Tadashi en voz baja.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo raro con este tipo.-

Los dos se quedaron callados y simplemente se quedaron viendo y oyendo.

-Vale, vale.- se dijo el joven a sí mismo.- Si voy y trato de razonar con él, puede que escuche y me ahorre un montón de problemas. Pero también puede que se niegue a oír razones, o trate de aplastarme en cuanto me vea… Y aún si logro que me escuche, ¿Qué le diré?-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

-Ni idea…-

-Bien.- Continuó el joven.- tal vez podría empezar con algo cómo "Hola, profesor Callaghan, soy yo, Hiro."-

*¿¡Hiro!?* pensaron los hermanos en unisón.

-"Ya sé que me veo algo crecido, pero verás, soy el Hiro de 7 años en el futuro. Bueno, de un futuro que ya no es, ya que, bueno, en ese futuro, tu plan de venganza acabo… matando a Tadashi. "-

 _ ***¿¡Qué!?***_

-"Ya habrás notado que arregle esa parte, pero, cómo lo digo, tu plan de vengar a tu hija es, algo inútil. Verás, ella no murió, el portal solo la transporto a una dimensión del vació de la cual puedo sacarla si activas el portal."-

-…Tadashi.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estoy escuchando lo que creo que estoy escuchando?-

-Eso creo.-

-… Pero debería tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que no lo haga. Ugh, si pudiera incapacitar a los microbots aunque fuera un momento… Tal vez… no, en que estoy pensando. No tengo los planos de los microbots conmigo… ¿¡Cómo voy a arreglar esto!?- el futuro Hiro procedió patear la pared, con tan mala suerte que acabó lastimándose el pie.- ¡ARGH!-

-En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?-

*¿¡!?* Los dos hermanos reaccionaron en shock por el robot delatando su posición.

El joven se detuvo en seco al oír esas palabras.- ¿B-Baymax?-

Procedió a, lentamente, voltear hacia donde vino el sonido. No solo vio al robot, si no al par que había estado husmeando.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… Ustedes… ¿Desde cuándo están ahí?- dijo lentamente el muchacho.

-Desde el "Vale, vale, si trato de razonar con él", etc.- dijo su joven contraparte.

-… O sea que ya saben quién soy.-

-Exacto, futuro-yo.-

-…oh. ¿Y también oyeron qué…?-

-¿Yo ya estaría muerto a estas alturas? Sí, también eso.-

-… Supongo que quieren explicaciones-

-¿Tú crees?- dijo sarcásticamente el Hiro presente mientras él y Tadashi se acercaban hacia él.-

-Empieza por el principio.-

-Bueno…-

* * *

(N/A: Para simplificar las cosas, el Hiro del futuro será referido como "F-Hiro", mientras que el del presente será "P-Hiro")

* * *

F-Hiro les contó toda la historia. De cómo tras la muerte de Tadashi descubrió que él incendio había sido provocado para robar los microbots, de cómo trató de usar a Baymax para detenerlo, y la eventual creación de los Big Hero 6, de cómo descubrió la identidad y motivos del responsable, de cómo, tras esa aventura, se mantuvieron cómo justicieros de San Fransokyo… y también el porqué eso resultó ser una terrible idea.

-… Y desde entonces, he estado básicamente sobreviviendo haciendo trabajos de un día. ¿Lo han entendido todo?-

-… Déjame ver si entendí.- dijo Tadashi.- Originalmente yo muero tratando de salvar a alguien que no estaba en peligro en primer lugar, y que eventualmente trató de matar a H… matarte a t… ¡Tú entiendes!-

-Sí, básicamente.-

-… No… sé en qué pensar…-

-Y yo que pensaba tan alto de Callaghan…- dijo P-Hiro.

-Sí, esa admiración cayó en picada al descubrirlo, y decir que Tadashi muriendo fue su culpa, evito que tuviese alguna posibilidad de recuperarse…-

-…-

-Y, cómo ya habrán escuchado, necesito algo de ayuda para evitar que él acabe matando a Krei y todo…-

-… Hey, Tadashi.-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-No puedo leerte la mente, hermano.-

-Pues escucha.- P-Hiro susurró su idea.-… ¿Te parece?-

-Bueno… supongo que no hay problema.-

-¿Eh?- dijo F-Hiro.- ¿De qué habláis?-

-De que vengas y te quedes con nosotros-

-¿¡E-Enserio!?- el joven claramente no esperaba esa respuesta.- ¿E-Estáis seguros?-

-Técnicamente es tu casa, ¿No?- dijo P-Hiro.- Y no creo que Tadashi te-me-nos deje dormir en la calle.-

-Él tiene razón.-

-… Esto, gracias la verdad.- dijo conmovido.

-Ahora, podríamos tener problemas explicándole esto a tía Cass…-

-De hecho,- F-Hiro sacó una pequeña caja.- La tía Cass de mi época me dio esto, en caso de que tuviera que mostrar mi identidad a la Cass presente. No tengo idea cómo funcionará, pero ella insistió que funcionará.-

-Esa caja…- dijo Tadashi, viendo fijamente la caja.-… Sí, funcionará.-

-¿Sabes qué es?- dijeron ambos Hiros.

-Es algo así cómo su cofre personal, del cual solo ella tiene la llave.-

-Ah.-

-Bueno,- dijo F-Hiro.- Sería mejor que nos fuéramos yendo. Por que cómo Callaghan se entere que estamos aquí…-

…

* * *

Ubicación: Entrada al Lucky Cat Café.

Hora: 6: 45pm

Cass se encontraba ordenando las mesas. El café estaba cerrado, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar el lugar sucio. Se llevaba rato preguntándose a donde se habían ido sus sobrinos. Lo único que dijeron es que era algo sobre un error de Baymax.

-Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde.- dijo mientras veía el reloj de la pared.

Siguió limpiando por una media hora, hasta que los dos por fin hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegan ustedes…!- Cass cortó en seco al verlo. Aparte de sus dos sobrinos y el robot, había alguien más con ellos.- ¿Quién… quién es él?-

-Bueno…- Tadashi trataba de pensar qué decir.- Cómo te lo explico… ¿Has oído alguna vez de los viajes al pasado?-

-Sí, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-… Pues…-

-Mira, Tadashi.- dijo P-Hiro.- No vas a decirlo nunca a este ritmo, así que lo diré yo. Tía Cass, este joven es yo 7 años en el futuro.-

El silencio reino por varios segundos.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Lo que has oído.- dijo Tadashi.- Él es Hiro del futuro.-

-… ¿Acaso me inscribieron en uno de esos programas de cámara oculta?- Cass claramente no se lo creía.

-No, tía Cass. Esto va en serio.-

-Claaaaaro.- dijo ella con el sarcasmo más obvio posible.- Y yo soy la Cass de un universo alternativo en que ustedes son rocas mágicas espaciales de colores.-

-Sabía que no ibas a creernos.- dijo F-Hiro.- Pero creo que dejaras el escepticismo una vez veas esto.- dijo mientras sacaba la caja.

-Pero que…- Cass reconoció la caja al instante. En respuesta, ella fue a donde tenía escondida la suya, para confirmar que no fuese robada. Al ver que seguía allí, tomó su llave especial y trató de usarla en la caja ofrecida. Y en efecto, funcionó.

La caja tenía, aparte de algunas cosas que ella guardaba en la suya, una pequeña foto, en la que salían ella, con unos años más y sosteniendo a un ya viejo Mochi, y el joven que estaba enfrente de ella, con Baymax en el fondo.

-… Entonces… esto…- dirigió la mirada hacia el joven.- ¿H-Hiro?-

-Tía Cass.-

-Esto, yo…-

-Debes estar bastante confundida.-

-No, ¿Enserio? Aunque… admito que hay algo en esta foto…-

-Ya me hago una idea.-

-¿Dónde… dónde está Tadashi?-

-Bueno…- empezó su sobrino mayor.

-Esa es una de las razones por la cual está aquí en primer lugar.-

-¿Eh?-

-Verás….-

* * *

Hora: 8:40pm

-… y eso sería todo.-

-… Es… demasiada información para tomarla toda de un solo… en especial con eso de Tadashi muriendo y de Hiro… tú… ¡Argh, no sé cómo decirlo!-

-Créeme, yo tuve ese problema hace rato.-

-… Supongo que te quedaras con nosotros ahora.-

-Por lo visto.- dijo algo incomodo F-Hiro.- Trataré de no ser una carga.-

-No seas tan negativo. Recuerda, esta sigue siendo tu casa.- lo animó su joven yo.

-Gracias…- F-Hiro entonces soltó un bostezo.- Creo que estoy algo cansado…-

-Pues como has tenido que estar, no me sorprende.-

-¿Pero dónde va a dormir?- se preguntó P-Hiro.

-Buena pregunta…- dijo Tadashi.- Y ni siquiera tenemos un sofá…-

-… Lo único que se me ocurre es que duerma en mi cama y yo comparta cama con Tadashi.-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres.

-Hey, es lo mejor que se ocurre.-

-Pues… no se me ocurre otra cosa, la verdad.-

-Ya que, entonces. ¿Te importaría prestarme tu ropa, Tadashi?- preguntó F-Hiro.- No es precisamente muy cómodo dormir con esta cosa.-

-Claro.

* * *

Hora: 10:48pm

Era ya tarde. Todos se encontraban ya acostados. F-Hiro dormía tranquilo, cosa que hace tiempo no había podido hacer.

Su joven contraparte, por su parte le costaba conciliar el sueño.

"Un mundo en el que Tadashi está muerto…" La idea no paraba de rondar en su cabeza. Hace poco, la mera idea le parecería inconcebible, pero ahora…

"Para él ya habrán pasado años de sobra para recuperarse, pero… ¿Cómo estuvo al principio? ¿Cómo tomó el asunto?"

Se mantuvo así por un rato, hasta que su hermano, que no parecía estar soñando con la calma de todas las noches, despertó abruptamente.

-¡Ah!-

-¿Pesadillas?-

-¿Hiro? Pensé que estarías dormido…-

-Con todo lo pasado hoy, dudo que pueda dormir…-

-…-

-… ¿Cuál fue tu pesadilla?-

-Nada, solo que…-

-¿Sí?-

-… Pensaba en que, por no detenerme a pensar un poco, estuve a punto de causarte a ti, a tía Cass, a nuestros amigos… a todos… tanto dolor.-

-Tadashi…-

-… Será mejor que tratemos de dormir algo. Mañana tenemos clases…- dijo Tadashi antes de acostarse de nuevo.

-…-


	3. Secreto

Secreto.

Hora: 6:43am.

La alarma llevaba sonando por varios minutos. Los dos hermanos se levantaron muy cansados. Para su sorpresa, F-Hiro no se encontraba en la cama, la cual se encontraba perfectamente tendida.

-¿Pero donde…?- Tadashi estaba completamente confundido.- ¿Habrá sido un sueño?-

-No lo fue, hermano, mi yo futuro está en la casa.-

-Ah… En dicho caso, se-te ha-s vuelto bastante ordenado-

-…-

\- ¿Y dónde estará?-

-¿Cómo sabré yo?-

-Hm…-

Los dos hermanos procedieron a prepararse para la universidad. Tadashi se quedó ordenando la habitación, mientras Hiro se adelantó hacia el baño, solo para toparse con alguien.

-¿¡Uh!?- Fue la reacción de Hiro al toparse con su contraparte adulta, recién salida del baño, tapado solo por una toalla. Más que nada porque, con la armadura que llevaba ayer, no había notado el cuerpo tonificado que tenía.

"¡Dios! ¡Yo futuro hace que Tadashi se vea enclenque!"

-Oh, buenos días.- Es todo lo que dijo.

-H-Hola, no sabía que ya te estabas bañando…-

-Bueno, he pasado días viviendo en la calle. Me urgía asearme, y entre más temprano mejor.-

-Sí, buen punto…-

F-Hiro siguió por su camino. Mismo camino por el cual venía Tadashi, llevando una canasta de ropa sucia del cuarto.

-¿Hiro?- preguntó al ver a su hermano fuera del baño.

-… ¿Notaste algo en yo-futuro?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lo… fuerte… que está comparado conmigo.-

-Bueno, él ha estado combatiendo el crimen por años. Supongo que estar en forma es como un requerimiento.-

-Sí, lo sé, es que no me lo esperaba. Digo, solo míralo. ¡Sus músculos se ven cómo el doble de grande que los tuyos!-

-Hiro.-

-Digo, tras todos estos años acomplejado con lo enano que soy comparado con otros, solo para ver que podría crecer tanto…-

- _Hiro_.-

-¡Y si hubiese tenido esos músculos hace unos años, la de bravucones que me hubiese evitado!-

- **HIRO** -

-¿Eh?-

-Se nos va a hacer tarde, ¿Sabías?-

-¡Cierto, cierto!- gritó Hiro antes de salir corriendo al baño.

* * *

Rato después, ya bañado y vestido, Hiro fue al comedor, topándose a F-Hiro desayunando de forma acelerada.

-¿A qué vienen las prisas?-

-Bueno... Cómo ya te había explicado, necesito detener a Callaghan, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí.-

-Y cómo ya sabrás, el tiene los microbots.-

-¿Sí?-

-Pues, necesito recrear el controlador de los microbots para poder retener a Callaghan y así poder razonar con él.-

-¿Y eso está relacionado con las prisas por qué…?- preguntó mientras Tadashi llegaba.

-Sin helicóptero de Fred ni Baymax motorizado, tendré que detenerlo cuando esté en el muelle. Y eso será en poco tiempo.-

-… ¿De FRED?-

-Ah, cierto, que aún no sabes.- interrumpió Tadashi.- Fred es ridículamente adinerado. Mansión, mayordomo, toda la cosa.-

-… Ok, si tú dices.- se dirigió a F-Hiro.- ¿Y por qué no podemos pedirle ayuda a Fred?-

-Sí… sobre eso…- Creo que deberíamos mantener mi presencia en secreto.-

-… ¿Por?- preguntó Tadashi.

-Mira, sé que ellos son de confianza, pero el hecho de que la versión del futuro de uno de sus amigos vino, un futuro en el que la mayoría están muertos y otras cosas fueron horriblemente mal… creo que, si llegásemos a necesitar decírselos, deberíamos esperar hasta que sea necesario.-

-… No entiendo.-

-Que no les digamos si no es necesario para que no pregunten ni se perturben con las respuestas.-

-Oh…-

-Ahora…- dijo F-Hiro, recogiendo su plato.- si me necesitan, estaré en la cochera, preparándolo todo.-

-Entendido…-

-…-

-… Sabes.-

-¿Uh?-

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con él. Ya sabes, después de la universidad, pero…-

-Ya pensaba hacerlo, en todo caso.-

* * *

Eventualmente, los dos se fueron de casa. Se despidieron de Cass, y también de F-Hiro, aunque este pareciese que no llegó a escuchar, pues no respondió.

Los dos hermanos fueron a sus clases. Si bien estaban en la misma carrera, no compartían clases, pues Hiro solo había entrado recientemente. Aunque con su tendencia de brincarse grados, la idea de que alcanzase a su hermano no era improbable.

La clase de hoy del menor era una sobre seguridad y mantenimiento de equipos, o, como él lo llama:

-La clase más aburrida de todas…-

-Y qué lo digas.- dijo una compañera de clase y buena amiga, Ethel, o como él la conoce, Gogo.- La mitad de cosas se sacan por mero sentido común. –

-Ajá.-

* * *

Él mayor, por su cuenta, tuvo una clase sobre inteligencia artificial. Aparte de alguno que otro algoritmo complicado, la clase se le hizo rápida. Al salir, se fue a donde la siguiente clase se daría, solo para enterarse que el profesor no se presentaría por motivos personales.

Se fue a una mesa alejada, sin idea que hacer por el siguiente par de horas. No tenía ningún trabajo que adelantar, nada de qué preocuparse…

Excepto la cosa más obvia de la cual preocuparse, claro.

"… ¿Cómo sería… cómo era ese mundo? Un mundo en que… yo he muerto…" Tadashi pensó, para luego percatarse del hecho. "¿Realmente estoy con tan poco que pensar para recurrir a eso? Aunque… sigue siendo buena pregunta…"

"Hiro del futuro no parece particularmente afectado, pero ya pasaron 7 años para él. Dudo que estuviese tan estable a estas alturas… y debo admitir que su personalidad ha cambiado bastante, pero de nuevo, 7 años."

-Vale, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?-

-¿Uh?- Tadashi reaccionó, para ver a Gogo enfrente de él.- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tu hermano. Ayer estaba como siempre, pero hoy, al momento que el profesor mencionó la probabilidad de incendio, empezó a lanzar preguntar cómo si no hubiese mañana.-

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?-

-Las que haría un pirofóbico. ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que no hayas contado recientemente?-

-Esto, bueno… no que yo esté enterado.-

-…- Gogo no lucía convencida.- Si tú insistes… pero deberías hablarlo con tu hermano.-

-Ok, gracias por informarme.-

* * *

No es que pudiesen hablar pronto. No compartían tiempo libre fuera del almuerzo, el cual tenían que compartir con sus amigos, así que no lo quedó de otra que esperar hasta la hora de salida. Cuando Hiro salió de clases, media hora después que Tadashi, fue a la salida, donde él estaba esperando.

-Hola, Tadashi.-

-Hola, Hiro…-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-… Gogo me contó sobre tu comportamiento en la clase de mantenimiento.-

-Oh… sí, sobre eso…-

-Lo que dijo te tiene preocupado, ¿Verdad?-

-… Un poco.-

-Mira, yo también he estado pensando en lo que dijo, pero… el hecho de que yo originalmente muriese en un incendio no quiere decir que a la mínima que me acerque al fuego voy a morir o algo.-

-Lo sé, es que… la idea de que algo te pase…-

-… Mira, Hiro…-

-Tadashi.-

-¿Uh?-

-Prométeme una cosa.-

-Esto…-

-Prométeme que no te pondrás a actuar como un héroe.-

-¿Qué?-

-Si no fuese por yo del futuro, tu intento de salvar a Callaghan te hubiese matado. Así que, por favoooor…-

-… Lo prometo.-

-Gracias.- Hiro se puso su casco.- Bueno, mejor nos vamos, que tía Cass se va a preocupar.-

* * *

Los dos llegaron a casa. La tía Cass se encontraba preparando la cena.

-Hola, tía Cass.- dijo Hiro mientras entraba.

-Hola Hiro, llegan temprano.-

-No había mucho tráfico hoy. Y oye… ¿Cómo ha estado…?-

-Supongo que bien. Digo, aparte de para comer, él no sale de la cochera. Seguro se encuentra ahí ahora mismo.-

-Ok, gracias por la información.- Hiro dijo, antes de ir al susodicho lugar.

* * *

Ubicación: Cochera Hamada.

Hiro entró silenciosamente. F-Hiro se encontraba trabajando en la mesa, con los planos de los microbots. P-Hiro trató de ver lo que hacía, sin llamar la atención. Falló.

-Veo que ya llegaron.-

-¿Ya sabías que estaba aquí?-

-No eres tan sigiloso como crees.-

-Oh. ¿Y cómo te va con el plan?-

-Bien, supongo. Estoy avanzando más rápido de lo que creí. El sistema de los microbots es mucho más sencillo de lo que recordaba.-

-Sí, sobre eso, ¿Por qué no los usaste la primera vez?-

-Bueno, tras… ya sabes, acabe rompiendo y tirando los planos en un ataque de frustración.-

-… Oh.- P-Hiro trató de pensar en otro tema.- Oye, una pregunta, en lo del viaje en el tiempo.-

-Te escucho.-

-Si tú eres de un futuro en que Tadashi murió, ¿cómo es que aún lo recuerdas si ya no pasó?-

-Yo también me he preguntado eso. Siempre se han dado varias teorías sobre el funcionamiento de los viajes en el tiempo. Al parecer, cuando salvé a Tadashi, la línea de nuestro tiempo se ramificó, lo cual significaría que mi línea del tiempo aún existe, simplemente estamos en una rama distinta del árbol.-

-Algo así como que el tiempo es un río, y tus acciones causaron que de este naciera un riachuelo en el que estamos nosotros.-

-Algo así.-

-Ok…-

-… ¿Hay algo más?-

-Pues…-

-Uhm, disculpa.- dijo una voz en la entrada. Los dos Hiros voltearon, hacia donde estaba Tadashi.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó F-Hiro.

-Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.- volteó a P-Hiro.- En privado.-

-Oh, vale.- P-Hiro se fue de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso también tienes preguntas del futuro?-

-Algo así, pero no de una parte muy lejana. Puede que no recuerdes bien.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-… ¿Cómo… cómo fue todo cuando… ya sabes… morí?-

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Esto, sobre como reaccionaron todos. Digo, claramente no fue con alegría, pero…-

-… no podría decirte.- dijo F-Hiro, con una voz más calmada y monótona.

-¿P-Por?-

-… no estuve prestando mucha atención a los demás. Yo no hice más que encerrarme en mi cuarto, sintiéndome miserable.-

-… ¿Realmente te hice sufrir tanto?-

-¡N-No entiendas mal! Sí, tu perdida me dolió mucho, pero no es como si fuese tu culpa.-

-¿Cómo que no? Fui yo el que se lanzó a un edificio en llamas. Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando llegaste.- La voz de Tadashi cada vez sonaba más triste.

-Tadashi…- F-Hiro se levantó, y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.- Tú solo tratabas de ayudar a alguien en peligro. No tenías forma de saber que el edificio iba a explotar.-

-¿¡Y qué si no tenía!? ¡Eso no quita que fui un idiota carente de sensatez! Estuve tan cerca de matarme, y herir a los que quiero…- parecía que Tadashi se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Tadashi…- F-Hiro se acercó a él, y lo abrazó. Tadashi quedó sorprendido por esto.- Todos cometemos errores. Tú sabes los muchos que yo he cometido antes, y ni idea tienes de los muchos que llegué a cometer. Tú hiciste lo que creíste correcto, así que por favor…- su voz empezó a desquebrajar.- Por favor, no te sientas mal. No me gusta verte así.-

-Hiro…- A Tadashi tampoco le gustaba ver a su hermano así, por lo que trató de calmarse un poco.- De acuerdo, trataré de no pensar tanto en eso…-

-Por favor.- dijo F-Hiro al soltarlo. Dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver a su mesa de trabajo.- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.-

-Ah, sobre eso. Tía Cass dijo que la cena ya está lista.-

-… ¿Dijo eso antes de que llegaras?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué…? Oh.-

-Probablemente ya estará fría.-

-… Mejor vamos de una vez.-

-Mejor.-


	4. Hikaru

Hikaru

Había pasado una semana. F-Hiro había probado los microbots con su nuevo controlador, comparándolo con una réplica del general. Según él, Callaghan estaría en el puerto la noche de mañana.

-¿Y qué harás una vez acabes?- preguntó su joven contraparte.

-Pues, esto, supongo que quedarme aquí, esconder mi existencia y ayudar en la casa.-

-No me convence en totalidad ese plan tuyo. No puedes esconderte toda la vida.-

-¿Qué esperas que haga, entonces?-

-Pues… ya lo pensaré.-

-Mph, bueno, como digas. Si me necesitas, voy a revisar una última vez el controlador.- dijo antes de irse.

P-Hiro, sin saber qué hacer, fue a preguntarle a Tadashi, quién… no tenía idea tampoco.

-¿Enserio? ¿NADA?-

-Hey, no es como si esto sea una situación fácil.-

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo. Él no puede quedarse aquí encerrado toda la vida…-

-…Sabes, he estado pensando en algo. No se funcionaría, pero vale la pena intentarlo.-

-A ver, escucho.-

* * *

Una media hora después.

-Vale, diría que ya está todo listo.- se dijo F-Hiro a sí mismo.-Ahora, me voy a dar un merecido- Se detuvo al ver a su contraparte allí.- Uh, hola Hiro.-

-Hola.-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Pasa algo?-

-Tadashi y yo hemos pensado en un plan.-

-¿Plan?-

-Un plan para que puedas salir, conocer gente, etc.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

P-Hiro se le acercó, y le dio un rectángulo de papel.

-…-F-Hiro lo leyó.-… ¿Hikaru Takachiho?-

-¡Tu nuevo nombre a partir de ahora!-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Si no puedes revelar que eres yo del futuro, entonces serás, a los ojos de los demás, alguien distinto a mí. Ya incluso te pensamos una historia de fondo preparada.-

-… De nuevo, ¿QUÉ?-

-Mira yo, no te puedes quedar encerrado en la casa de por vida. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que salir, y esta es la mejor idea que se nos ocurrió para que puedas hacerlo.-

-Pues… supongo, no sé…- F-Hiro se quedó pensando. Ciertamente, por alguna razón u otra le tocaría salir, y si fuese el caso, este plan se le sería muy útil.- Yo… me lo pensaré. Una vez haya detenido a Callaghan, lo hablaremos.-

-Bien, como digas.- dijo P-Hiro antes de irse.

-… Hikaru… me gusta cómo suena...-

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Hora: 5:27pm

Era la hora de la cena. Hiro y Tadashi habían salido temprano de clases. Los cuatro Hamada se encontraban cenando. Bueno, en el caso de F-Hiro, era menos "Cenar" y más "Devorar".

-Mira, yo, sé que dijiste que Callaghan estaría en el puerto esta noche y todo, pero dijiste que sería por las 7:30pm. No hay necesidad que comas como animal.-

-Lo sé.- dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.- Es que no quiero arriesgarme, eso es todo.-

-Si tú dices, no entiendo que podría salir mal, la verdad.-

-Y por cierto.- se dirigió a su hermano mayor.- ¿Tadashi?-

-¿Uh?- respondió este, que no estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Puedo confiar en que evitarás que mi joven contraparte trate de seguirme, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Siquiera hay que preguntar?-

-¡Lo dicen como si fuese necesario vigilarme!- dijo P-Hiro, entrando a la defensiva…

-Hiro, mi joven yo, te conozco, y sé que eres totalmente capaz de escaparte en la noche al puerto sin que nadie se entere.-

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?-

-Así fue como yo fui la primera vez. Y por si no te diste cuenta, ya confesaste que planeabas ir.-

-¿¡!?-

-Ahora, si me disculpan.- F-Hiro se fue de la mesa, ya habiendo acabado.

-… Yo realmente quería ver…-

-Pues mala suerte, pero no.-

-Mph…-

* * *

Hora: 7:06pm

Los dos hermanos se encontraban esperando. No sabían exactamente qué hacer, más allá de esperar a F-Hiro, quien había salido hace como una hora, para confirmar su opinión del "Plan Hikaru".

-Ugh, ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar?-

-Hiro, el dijo que hasta 7:30 estaría. Y con todo lo de rearmar el portal y salvar a Abigail, puede que le tome horas.-

-Hm… pero…-

-Hiro, por hexadécima vez, NO VAMOS A IR.-

-… Estaba pensando… en algo, de hecho.-

-¿Una razón para que vayamos al puerto?-

-Bueno, sí, pero escucha: Yo futuro dijo que, cuando fue al puerto la primer vez, su plan falló y Callaghan casi lo mata, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, eso dijo, pero también dijo que fue rescatado por nuestros amigos.-

-Exacto. ¿Qué pasaría si algo saliese mal? Digamos, que el controlador no funcionase, o que Callaghan lo atacase antes de que pudiese reaccionar. ¿QUIÉN lo salvaría entonces?-

-Pues, esto…- Tadashi se quedó pensando un momento. Momento que, al acabar, cambió a una expresión de horror. Salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de ver el espectá—

-¡Tía Cass, voy a salir!- gritó Tadashi desde la planta baja.- ¡Asegúrate de que Hiro no salga hasta que vuelva!-

-¡Ok querido!- respondió esta.- ¡Hiro, ven acá! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con el inventario!-

-… tuercas.-

* * *

Tadashi tomó su scooter, sin detenerse a pensar el hecho de que llevar a F-Hiro en ella no sería como llevar al mucho más pequeño Hiro presente, y salió a toda velocidad hacia el puerto. No había mucho tráfico, así que llegó en unos 15 minutos.

Al llegar, se bajó del vehículo y fue lentamente, para evitar llamar la atención. Allí, pudo ver como llegaba un barco lleno de cajas. Esperándolo, estaba un hombre cubierto en una capucha negra, con una máscara de kabuki blanca y roja.

"¿Profesor?"

No le dio tiempo de ver más antes de ver a su afuturado hermano allí.

-Buenas noches, profesor Callaghan.-

La figura de negro se sobresaltó por esto. No por el hecho de no lo vio llegar, sino porque este sabía su identidad.

Su única reacción fue usar los microbots de las cajas, que salieron a toda velocidad, contra él. Ver esas masas de metal tomar forma de lanza y lanzarse contra F-Hiro casi hace que a Tadashi le diese algo, pero antes de que esto fuese posible, los microbots se detuvieron en seco.

-¿¡Pero qu-!?-

-¿Realmente creyó que eso funcionaría?- dijo F-Hiro ante el hombre. Acto seguido, deshizo la masa de bots, con la excepción de un brazo, con el cual, rápidamente, le quitó la máscara a Callaghan, y la rompió. A continuación, envolvió a Callaghan con este, para evitar su escape.

-¿¡Q-Quién eres!?- dijo este al verse indefenso.

-¿No me reconoces? No me sorprende, en esta parte de la historia, aún tengo 14 años nomás.-

-¿¡D-De qué hablas!?-

-Te lo pondré en palabras simples: Yo soy Hiro Hamada, o mejor dicho, el Hiro Hamada de 7 años en el futuro.-

- _ **¿¡Qué!?**_ \- fue todo lo que Callaghan pudo decir. "¿¡Cómo es esto posible!? ¿¡Viajes en el tiempo!?"- ¿¡H-Has venido a matarme!?-

-No, no hay motivo. Incluso en la línea del tiempo original, tu plan fue arruinado sin necesidad de acabar con tu vida… aunque llegué a considerarlo. Mis razones para venir a esta época, sin embargo, si involucran tu plan.-

-¿A-A qué te refieres?-

-Quería evitar las tragedias causadas por tu querido incendio, profesor.-

-¿Tragedias?-

-No quiero entrar en detalles sobre eso. La razón por la cual estoy ahora mismo aquí, sin embargo, son para darte a conocer algo: Este plan de venganza es completamente inútil.-

-¿¡Inútil!?- gritó con rabia- ¿¡Sabes si quiera lo que esa sabandija le hizo a mi hija!?-

-Lo sé, y mejor que tú. Para empezar, sigue con vida.-

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Abigail aún…?-

-Exacto. Sin embargo, se encuentra atrapada al otro lado del portal. Puedo ayudarte a salvarla, pero bajo la condición de que te entregues una vez hecho.- Hiro solo dijo esto porque sabía que no se negaría.

-Yo…-

-No tienes otras opciones, profesor.-

-… Está bien…-

-Perfecto. Ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo antes de usar los bots para simular un navío, llevándose a Callaghan consigo. Ambos partieron, fuera de la vista de Tadashi.

-…Vale, parece que todo salió bien… mejor me voy antes de que se empiecen a preocupar…-

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Hora 6:57

Tadashi le había levantado temprano (Y accidentalmente despertado a Hiro en el proceso) esperando la llegada de F-Hiro. Le empezaba a preocupar que no hubiese llegado todavía. Se encontraba en la entrada, esperando…

Tenía el radio encendido, para ayudarse a distraerse. Fue entonces cuando…

-#Interrumpimos la transmisión para una noticia de último minuto#- sonó en la radio.

-¿Uh?-

-#El reconocido profesor de ingeniería de la robótica Robert Callaghan, a quien se había dado por muerto tras el incendio del edificio Chishiki, se entregó a las autoridades tras confesar haber causado el incendio para robar uno de los proyectos presentados ese día.#-

-Se entregó… eso quiere decir que no debería tardar en llegar.-

-#Cuando se le preguntaron los motivos, se negó a dar declaración. Lo más notable es que apareció junto a su hija, Abigail Callaghan, la cual había desaparecido el 27 de agosto del año pasado. Las autoridades del gobierno tomarán cartas en el asunto. En cuanto el proyecto robado, se contactará al dueño una vez se identifique. Ahora volvemos con su programación habitual#-

-Así que se entregó, ¿Eh?- dijo P-Hiro, quien llevaba rato escuchando.

-Por lo visto.-

-…-

-… Así que…-

*CLNG* La puerta se abrió, dejando a un agotado F-Hiro entrar.

-¡Hiro!-

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas!-

-Perdonen, pero rearmar un portal colosal, y entrar en el vacio para sacar a alguien no es exactamente algo que se pueda hacer rápido.- F-Hiro tembló un poco.- Y déjame decirte, el vacío es mucho más frío de lo que recordaba.-

-Bueno, el caso es que ya estas de vuelta, Hiro…-

-Sí, sobre eso, ¿No íbamos a seguir eso de que me cambie el nombre a Hikaru o algo?-

-Espera, ¿Realmente quieres seguir ese plan?- preguntó P-Hiro.

-Bueno, es eso o quedarme encerrado de por vida. Digo, ya no me queda otra cosa de viajero del tiempo que hacer, al fin y al cabo.-

-¡Pues bien, a partir de ahora serás conocido como Hikaru Takachiho!- dijo Hiro con entusiasmo.

-¿Y cuál es mi historia, eh?-

-La cosa va así: Tú eres nuestro primo, que resulta que es hijo de un hermano de mamá y una hermana de papá. Ya sabes, para justificar el parentesco. Tus padres murieron recientemente, y nosotros somos la única familia que te queda. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Simple, lo suficiente para no enredarme.-

-¡Y tienes que preparar tu proyecto!-

-¿Proyecto?-

-Ya sabes, para entrar al SFIT. No te vas a quedar de vago en casa mientras nosotros estudiamos, ¿o sí?-

-Supongo que no.- dijo Hikaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues a prepararte, primo.-


	5. Lujuria

Lujuria

Los ahora cuatro Hamada estaban reunidos. Si querían que este plan de "Hikaru" funcionara, los cuatro tenían que saberse la historia de la misma forma. No podían dejar lugar a contradicciones.

-Déjame ver si lo tengo: Ahora te llamas Hikaru Takachiho.- Empezó a aclararse Cass.- Eres sobrino mío por parte de un hermano ficticio llamado Tomeo Takachiho. Fuiste criado en Nueva York, hasta que tus padres murieron en un incendio, el cual destruyo tu hogar, y por eso ahora vives con nosotros. ¿Lo dije bien?-

-Sí, así está bien.- respondió Hikaru.- Y ahora, tengo que ver que presento para entrar a SFIT. De nuevo.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Hiro.

-Nah, ya tengo planeado que presentar, pero gracias.- dijo al salir.

-Si tú lo dices.- dijo Tadashi.

-… Oye Tadashi.- dijo Hiro.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿No deberías programar a Baymax para, no sé, no echar a perder el plan?-

-Esto, sí, creo que sí.- dijo él, para luego levantarse y avanzar hacia la cochera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Nah, yo puedo hacerlo solo, pero gracias.- dijo al salir.

-… Bueno, no es como si yo no tenga mis propias ideas que desarrollar, al fin y al cabo.- dijo Hiro mientras lo seguía.

* * *

Una hora después, en la cochera…

Los tres se encontraban trabajando en lo suyo. Hiro estaba tratando de idear una nueva idea, pero estaba falto de… inspiración. Sabía que Tadashi reprogramando Baymax no le daría muchas opciones, así que decidió curiosear lo que su… primo, estaba haciendo.

-¿Yyyyy qué haces?-

-Estoy recreando una de mis invenciones: La prismadroid. -

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué hace?-

-Lo mismo que los microbots, básicamente, pero en lugar de usar y depender de robots, este recrea figuras de luz sólida.-

-¿¡Luz sólida!?- dijo Hiro en shock.- ¡Wow, eso suena increíble! ¿Cuánto te tomó crearlo la primera vez?-

-Eh, como unos cinco o siete meses. Aunque claro, era una idea aparte, así que no le dedicaba todo el tiempo posible. Hubiese sido ese el caso, hubiese tomado como dos meses.-

-Wow… avísame una vez lo tengas.-

-Claro. ¿Y en que estas trabajando tú?-

-Aún nada, vine a ver qué hacías, a ver si me daba alguna idea. Y… creo que de hecho tengo algo.-

-Uh, ok, ya me cuentas como te va.-

Hiro volvió a lo suyo, ya con una idea con la cual trabajar.

"Si los microbots pueden evolucionar hasta luz, entonces…"

-Uh, disculpen.- Los tres oyeron la voz de tía Cass mientras llegaba.- Tadashi, te llaman por teléfono. Es Fred, dice que quiere hablar contigo.- dijo mientras le pasaba el teléfono.

-Uhm, gracias.- Tadashi lo tomó.- ¿Aló?-

-Oye amigo, escucha esto.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Recuerdas que, cuando te invite a mi casa, te dije que no lo dijeses a nadie para poder sorprenderlo?-

-¿Sí?-

-¡Pues por fin se los voy a revelar a todos! Voy a hacer una reunión con los seis para que los otros se enteren.-

-¡Genial! Y yo que pensaba que jamás lo ibas a decir.-

-Estaba esperando al momento indicado.-

-¿Y este es ese momento por…?-

-Tú confía en mí. Oh, imagínate la cara que pondrá tu hermano una vez escuche.-

-Oh, sí, Hiro, claro, sobre eso…-

-… No me digas que ya sabe.-

-Se me escapó. Lo siento.-

-… ¿Y los demás?-

-Esto…- Tadashi tapó el teléfono, y se dirigió a su hermano.- Hiro.-

-¿Eh?-

-No le has dicho al resto lo de la fortuna de Fred, ¿O sí?-

-No, he tenido mejores cosas que hacer.-

-Ah ok.- volvió al teléfono.- Completamente ignorantes del asunto.-

-Bien. Seremos solo nosotros seis, por lo que...-

-Seis...- A Tadashi se le ocurrió algo- Oye Fred, tengo algo que pedirte.-

-¿Uh?-

-Mira, tengo un primo, el cual se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros, y no conoce a nadie por aquí, y creo que se llevaría bien con los demás, y ya que él piensa entrar al SFIT...-

-¿Primo? Jamás habías mencionado un primo antes.-

-Esto, es que, yo tampoco sabía de él hasta hace poco.-

-... ¿Y no tiene él otros amigos que quieras invitar también?- dijo Fred sarcásticamente.

-No, él es bastante tímido. Más o menos como Hiro, el no ha tenido las mejores experiencias sociales.-

-... Vaaale, si tú dices, confío en tu palabra. Ya les avisaré a los otros. Nos vemos mañana a las 5 de la tarde.-

-Gracias.-

*Click*

-¿A que me invitaste?- preguntó Hikaru, que estuvo escuchando todo el rato.

-Fred va dar una reunión para revelar su status social, y supuse que podría ser una buena forma de re-presentarte a ellos.-

-...-

-... ¿No quieres verlos?-

-N-No es eso... es que... tomando en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez que los vi... ellos...- su voz tembló un poco.

-Entiendo, puede que esto traiga alguno que otro malo recuerdo, pero recuerda, eso ya no pasó, y ya no pasará.-

-… Bien, entiendo. Igual una vez entre al SFIT voy a tener que interactuar.-

-Bien. Nos dijo que mañana a las 5.-

.Bien, entonces aún tengo tiempo…- se fue a continuar con los prismadroides.

-… Tadashi.-

-Tú también estás invitado, Hiro. Solo espera a que Fred mencione que es rico antes de tocar el tema.-

-¡Ok!-

* * *

Al día siguiente, los tres Hamada se prepararon para la actividad. Los tres fueron en el auto de tía Cass, pues querían llegar con tiempo.

Hiro y Tadashi se adelantaron, pues Hikaru quería echar un vistazo al edificio.

-¿Pero no habías estado aquí antes?- le pregunta Hiro.

-Sí, pero la última vez que lo vi estaba… no quiero entrar en detalles.-

-... Está bien, nosotros nos adelantamos.-

Los dos fueron a la entrada, donde fueron saludados por el mayordomo de Fred.

-Buenas tardes. El joven amo los espera en el salón.-

-Sobre eso.- Hiro señalo al distraído Hikaru.- Ese de ahí es nuestro primo, al que le dijimos a Fred que vendría. Está algo asombrado por el lugar, así que, ¿Podría esperar a que el entrara? No tomará mucho rato.-

-… Como diga, joven.-

Los dos Hamada avanzaron hasta el salón, donde vieron al resto del grupo. Notaron que, por lo visto, la cara de asombro se les había quedado pegada.

-¡Así que ustedes ya sabían de esto!- dijo Gogo.- Más les vale que no hayan tomado ventaja de esto, ¿Eh?-

-Ninguna, mi amiga.- dijo Tadashi.

-Y oye, Tadashi,- comentó Wasabi.- ¿Dónde está ese primo tuyo?-

-Sí, que ya queremos conocerlo.- agregó Honey.

-Él estaba echando un vistazo a la entrada, llegará en cualquier…- fue entonces cuando Hiro lo vio venir por el pasillo.- llegará ya.

-Supongo que será tan nerd como el resto de noso…- Gogo se detuvo lentamente al ver al joven entrar. Ella se quedó atónita al verlo. Con sus grandes y detallados músculos. Con eso cabello tan bello. Con ese rostro tan limpio y fino. Y de paso, era alto.

*¿¡Pero de donde se sacaron a este hombre tan guapo!?* pensó ella.

-Uhm, esto, ¿Tierra a Gogo?- preguntó Tadashi.

-¿Eh?- reacciono ella.- Oh, sí, tu primo, eso.-

-Ahem, me llamo Hikaru Takachiho.-se presentó.

-H-Hola, Hikaru…- ella se quedo que babeaba por el atractivo hombre.-… Esto, necesito hablar algo con Honey que hasta ahora me acuerdo.- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de la susodicha, y se la llevaba al pasillo.

-¿Espera qué?- dijo esta mientras era llevada.

Una vez en el pasillo, lejos del alcance auditivo del resto, Gogo dijo.- Ok Honey, dime la verdad. ¿No estoy viendo cosas, o sí?-

-¿EH?- Honey no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ya sabes, que el muchacho ese es… bueno…-

-¿Es qué?-

-Bastante guapo. No son ideas mías, ¿Verdad?-

-Pues no, la verdad si es bastante atractivo.-

-Bien, ya he comprobado eso. Ahora, supongo que no tendré que peleármelo contigo, o sí, amiga.-

-Gogo, ambas lo acabos de conocer.- remarcó la rubia con un tono de "No puedes hablar en serio"

-Lo sé, pero si su personalidad me convence, le voy a pedir una cita.-

-Como tú digas.-

-Bien.-

Ambas volvieron a la habitación, donde vieron a Fred y a Wasabi haciéndole su número de preguntas al recién llegado, actividad a la cual ellas se unirían.

-Así que…- dijo Honey.- ¿De dónde dices que vienes?-

-Soy de Nueva York.-

-Ah. ¿Y qué vas a estudiar en el SFIT?-

-Bueno, voy a entrar a Ingeniería de la Robótica. Tengo grandes ideas planeadas.-

-¿Robótica? Tú familia realmente parece encantarle eso, ¿Eh?- dijo Fred.

-¿Y por qué te viniste a vivir con tu tía?- le preguntó Wasabi.- ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?-

-Ellos… bueno, perecieron en un incendio. No sé mucho los detalles, yo no estaba en casa…-

-Oh, perdón, yo no quería…- se retractó Wasabi.

-No, descuida, estoy bien.-

-… Yyyyy- empezó Gogo, tratando de cambiar el tema.- ¿No hay tienes amigos en Nueva York o algo?-

-No, yo nunca fui muy popular. Era muy listo, y los otros chicos siempre se burlaban de mí y…- Hikaru se detuvo, pues estaba mencionando ya hechos de su vida como Hiro.

-Vaya… a ti te ha tocado duro, ¿Eh?-

-… Jé, no es para tanto.-

-Bueno, pero si quieres hablar, nosotros estaremos más que dispuestos a echar una mano.- dijo Fred.- ¿Verdad, chicos?-

-Claro, tú puedes confiar en nosotros.- dijo Gogo.-

-… Je, Tadashi y Hiro tenían razón, ustedes son muy amables.-

* * *

El resto de la noches fue una fiesta en el sentido más tradicional, en donde Fred tomó su tiempo para que Hikaru "Conociese" a los demás lo mejor posible. Acabaron por las 11:30 pm, y los Hamada fueron los primeros en irse, más que nada porque el sueño había vencido a Hiro. Después de ellos, los demás se fueron poco a poco.

Gogo y Honey vivían por la misma zona, así que fueron juntas. Fueron hablando mientras caminaban, de distintos temas…

-… Oye, Honey.-

-¿Sí?- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, la cual traía desde hace rato.

-¿Crees que Hiro se pondrá tan sexy como su primo o hermano?-

- _ **¿¡!?**_ \- Honey hizo su bebida escupida al oír esto. Encima de Gogo.

-¡Por dios, que era solo un comentario! Hiro está muy joven para mi, yo los prefiero de mi edad o mayores.-

-Perdona, es que el comentario me tomo por sorpresa.-

-… Pero realmente tengo curiosidad.-

-Supongo que sabremos tarde o temprano.-


	6. Modelo TA-K4

Modelo TA-K4

Los tres Hamada volvían a casa, felices de que el plan "Hikaru" estuviese trabajando perfectamente. Aunque los Hiros estaban algo extrañados…

-¿Es idea mía, o Gogo estaba actuando algo raro?- preguntó Hiro, quien se había despertado tras el ruido de las calles.

-Definitivamente raro.- dijo Hikaru.- Yo no recuerdo que ella jamás actuase así en mi linea de tiempo…-

-Sí, raro, jeje…- repitió Tadashi.- Yo _jamás_ la había visto actuando así… nunca… jamás.-

-…- Los dos Hiros se le quedaron viendo. Claramente no le creían nada.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Tu sabes porqué ella actuaba así, ¿Verdad?-

-… De hecho, sí.-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Y bien?-

-… *sigh* Así es como Gogo actúa cuando conoce a… bueno…-

-¿Conoce a qué?- preguntó Hiro.- ¿Qué hizo Hikaru?-

-Sí, ¿Qué hice?-

-… Le pareces atractivo.-

-… ¿Cómo?-

-Ella solo actúa así de raro cuando conoce a un chico que le parece guapo. Y para que actuase tan poco sutil, debiste parecerle bastante remarcable.-

-… Pero eso… no tiene sentido.-

-¿Por?-

-Como ya había dicho antes, ella nunca actuó así en mi tiempo. ¿Por qué de pronto le parezco tan deseable?-

-No se, ¿Tal vez porque no sabe que eres yo?-

-Tal vez eso sea…-

-… Pues no la va a llevar a ningún lado, a fin de cuentas.-

-¿Y eso por?- preguntó Tadashi.

-Bueno… tu no lo sabes aún pero… solo digamos que para cuando la pubertad llegue, no habrá mucho cambio en tu percepción de las chicas.-

-Espera… me estas diciendo… ¿¡Que no me gustan las chicas!?-

-No.-

-Pero eso significa…-

-No, tampoco te gustan los chicos.-

-… ¿Eso es posible?-

-Lo mismo me pregunté yo a tu edad. Pero sí, es posible que no te guste ninguno de los dos géneros.

-Sí, creo que eso se llama "Asexualidad".- comentó Tadashi.

-… Ok, recuerdenme cuando lleguemos a casa. Tengo cosas que investigar sobre eso. Y volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando en primer lugar, ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces sobre Gogo?- preguntó a su contraparte.

-Cuando encuentre el momento, verificaré si realmente eso es lo que pasa, y si es el caso, le explicaré amablemente. Dudo que sea tan dificil.-

-¿"Dudas"?-

-No he estado en muchas situaciones de carácter romántico, "primo".-

-Por que siendo el proyecto de modelo que eres, supuse que al menos en rechazar tendrías experiencia.-

-En todo caso, será mejor que dejemos esto por hoy, que yo estoy cansado.-

-Si, tienes razón. A mi de hecho ya me entró sueño…-

-¿Pues porqué no te quedaste dormido, entonces?-

-¿Con el ruido de los carros y lo que se mueve este, esperas que me quede dormido?-

-Sí, buen punto…-

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Los tres Hamada habían vuelto a sus proyectos. Hikaru tenía que llenar algunos huecos en su memoria, pero aparte de eso, tenía bastante adelantado. Tadashi estaba agregando unas mejoras a las piernas de Baymax, para acelerarlo un poco. En un momento, noto que su hermano menor estaba haciendo unos dibujos algo raros. Aparte de las partes mecánicas, parecía estar dibujando…

-¿Un maniquí?-

-Veo que estas prestando atencion a lo que hago, hermano.-

-¿Y qué es eso, exactamente?-

-Secreto.-

-¿Enserio no me dirás?-

-Solo diré, que haga que la ciencia ficción deje de parecer ficción.-

-… Ok.- Tadashi acabó el interrogatorio. Sabía que no le sacaría más.

* * *

Seis días despues.

-¡Ya está listo!- gritó eufórico Hikaru, levantando un extraño guante.

-¿Qué está listo?- preguntó Tadashi.

-¡El Prismadroid!- dijo mientras se colocaba el dichoso objeto.-¿Quieres ver lo que es capaz de hacer?-

-Claro.-

-Entonces sígueme.- dijo mientras iban al cuarto, donde Hiro se encontraba.

…

-Oye Hiro.-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?- respondió este, mientras se encontraba en una silla, mientras dibujaba en una libreta.

-Mira esto.- dijo mientras apuntaba su mano en dirección al joven. Entonces, por debajo de la silla, un escalón rosa brillante empezó a emerger, elevando a Hiro medio metro.

-¡Woah!- respondió por el repentino movimiento.- ¿E-Esto es lo que tu prismadroid hace?-

-Exacto, y solo es el inicio.- con otro movimiento, creo una pared que dividió la habitación. Con otro movimiento, desapareció ambas.

-¿Hay más que puedas hacer?-

-¡Mucho más!- dijo, para luego usar el guante para cubrir la mayoría de su cuerpo con una armadura echa de la misma luz que antes, dejando solo su cabeza y la mano con el guante libres.-Y más…- creó una espada y escudo del mismo material.- ¡Y más!- creó una figura similar a un caballo, y lo hizo mover como si estuviese viendo a los alrededores.- Genial, ¿No?-

-¿¡Genial!? ¡Esto es más allá de genial!-

-¿Y exactamente cómo construiste tal cosa en tan poco tiempo con lo que tenemos aquí?-

-Usé los materiales de mi armadura para hacerlo, y tenía una memoria con la mayoría de la información.-

-Wow… y yo que me preocupaba que no estuviese listo para la exposición de nuevo ingreso… la cual es para dentro de cuatro meses.-

-Oh… vale, esperaré.-

-¿Dos meses? Puede que para entonces ya tenga listo esto…-

-¿"Esto"? ¿Te refieres a ese maniquí que estabas dibujando antes?-

-Sí, eso, pero se mantendra en secreto por un rato más.-

-Cómo quieras.- dijo Hikaru, quien se fue a descansar de todo el trabajo que había tenido. Tadashi se fue a hacer lo suyo, dejando a Hiro con su proyecto.-

* * *

Tres semanas despues.

-¡Ya está listo!- gritó Hiro, levantando una libreta sobrecargada de bocetos.

-¿Qué esta listo?-

-Todos los conceptos para mi proyecto, diseños, y posibles errores. Lease, estoy listo para empezar a hacerlo en físico.-

-¿O sea que por fin nos dirás que hace?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Lo llamo: El Tecno Androide K4, o Modelo TA-K4. Es un robot humanoide diseñado para emular el comportamiento humano, capaz de aprender, capaz de emular emociones…-

-¿No crees que es un poco ambicioso ese proyecto tuyo?- le preguntó Tadashi.

-Pues sí, pero no me importa. Estoy convencido de llevar esto a cabo…-

-Pues más te vale mantenerte así de determinado durante todo el proceso.- dijo Hikaru.- Digo, ni para mi epoca se ha logrado tal cosa.-

-Descuida, así será. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a llamar un momento a Fred.-

-¿Vas a pedirle que te patrocine el proyecto?-

-Dudo que se niegue, conociéndolo.-

-Buen punto.-

* * *

Tres meses despues…

Hikaru había estado retocando un poco el prismadroid, para asegurarse que estuviese fuera de glitches, ya que faltaba solo una semana antes de su presentación. Hiro estaba programando la IA de su proyecto, y le había pedido ayuda a Tadashi para que le ayudase en cualquier cosa que tuviese problemas, y vaya que habían problemas ocasionales que volvían al joven loco. Su hermano también le había prestado una copia de la IA de Baymax, para ayudarlo a avanzar más rápido.

Hiro aparte había estando armando lo que sería el cerebro de TA-K4, y le había agregado algunos periféricos, para que simulasen los sentidos, y de vez en cuanto probaba la capacidad de la IA para entenderle.

-Probando, probando…- dijo Hiro por un microfono.- Buenos días, Taka.-

-… Buenos días, Hiro.- respondió la IA, a travez de unos parlantes.-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?-

-Bien, gracias. Ahora Taka, dime qué piensas de la información que te dí.-

-¿Los datos? ¿Se refiere a la Carpeta de Imágenes?-

-Esa misma. ¿Te gusta alguna imagen?-

-Hay una. Esta tiene la imagen de un ser humano de cabello largo, camisa verde, cargando un cuadro gris en una mano.-

-¿En serio? ¿La imagen de Iji? Creí que te gustaría más la del dragón o la del tornado.-

-No, me gusta más la persona de cabello largo.-

-Bueno, si te gusta más, bien.-

Justo entonces, Tadashi entró a la habitación, y se dirigió al proyecto de su hermano.

-Hola Hiro, ¿Cómo te va con tu proyecto?-

-Oh, me va bien, estaba probando la capacidad de apreciar imágenes. Y por lo visto, entre un dragón, un tornado, e Iji, prefiere a Iji.-

-Me parece más bonita.- dijo la IA.- Hiro.-

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Quién es esa otra voz?- preguntó con un tono que casí sonaba confundido.

-Oh, el es Tadashi, mi hermano mayor.- Se dirigió al susodicho.- Vamos, saluda a Taka.-

-Um, esto, hola Taka.-

-Hola, Tadashi. ¿Enserio eres el mayor?-

-Esto, sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Hiro me mostró una imagen de ustedes dos, y no sabía cual era cual.-

-¿Porqué no me preguntaste entonces?- dijo Hiro confundido por este comportamiento.

-No quería que pensaras que estaba funcionando mal. ¿Hice algo mal?-

-No, no, no hiciste nada mal. De hecho, creo que vamos en la dirección correcta contigo.-

-Oh, eso es bueno.-

-Bueno, voy a agregar algunas nuevas funciones, así que voy a tener que apagarte por hoy. Hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana, Hiro.-

Hiro apagó entonces al Modelo TA-K4, y volvió a la computadora.

-Veo que vas bastante bien, ¿Eh?-

-Bueno, con lo que me diste de la IA de Baymax me ha ayudado bastante.-

-Sí, bueno, tengo una pequeña pregunta.-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Taka? ¿En serio le dices Taka?-

-¿Hay algún problema? Decirle Modelo TA-K4 cada ocasión sería muy tedioso.-

-Solo digo, ya que he leído que Taka significa "Basura" en swahili.-

-¿¡Qué!?- A Hiro no le hizo gracia aprender esto.- Genial, ¿Ahora cómo le voy a decir?-

-¿Qué tal si usas una variación de Taka?-

-… Talvez… ¿Takashi?-

-Eso… suena mucho como mi nombre.-

-Eh, me gusta como suena, y lo hará fácil de recordar.-

-Bueno, es tu creación, tu le pondrás como tu quieras.-

-Entonces Takashi será. Por cierto, ¿Cómo le va a Hikaru?-

-Bien, se la ha pasado buscando posibles glitches en el prismadroid, pero no ha encontrado nada remotamente parecido a uno, así que dudo que aparesca alguno.-

-Eso espero, que su presentación será en una semana… ¿Y en donde, exactamente?-

-La harán en la misma Universidad, y tras lo de Callaghan, van a tomarse algunas nuevas medidas de seguridad.-

-Oh, esta bien. Bueno, mejor vuelvo a lo mío.- dijo Hiro antes de volver al computador.


	7. ¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué es eso?

Hoy era el gran día de Hikaru. Los Hamada fueron a SFIT, donde la presentación se daría a cabo. Una vez allí, vieron que la cantidad de gente era bastante inferior a la vez anterior, pero aparte de eso, se veía tan llena de proyectos prometedores como la última vez. Tanto así, que los hermanos no se sorprendieron al vez a cierto sujeto allí.

-¿Alistar Krei?- dijo Hiro al ver al empresario por allí, junto a su secretaria.

-¡Hombre, si es el joven promesa!- respondió este al escucharlo.- ¿Qué trae de vuelta aquí?-

-Un primo mío va a presentar un proyecto para entrar a estudiar.-

-¿Un primo? ¿Está tu familia hecha de genios o qué cosa?-

-He, digamos.-

-¿Y quién es tu primo?-

-No le va a vender la idea, Krei.-

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo disfrutar una presentación sin tener la intención de comprarla? Es más que nada curiosidad mía.-

-… Hikaru. Hikaru Takachiho.-

-Ok, espero que su idea sea tan impresionante como la tuya.- dijo Krei mientras se iba.

-Oh, lo será.-

* * *

-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Hikaru Takachiho.- dijo el joven viajero una vez en la plataforma. Los profesores de la universidad lo veían atentamente, con libretas en mano para tomar todas las notas posibles.- La invención que os voy a presentar os dejará asombrados, y cuestionaran que fue de la línea que separa la realidad de la ficción.-

Y con un movimiento de brazos, activo el Prismadroid, y una figura humanoide, en forma de luz sólida, apareció en frente de todos.

-¿Un holograma instantáneo?- preguntó uno de los jueces- ¿Eso es todo?-

\- ¿Quién dijo que esto es un holograma?- con otro movimiento, la figura saltó justo en frente del juez, haciendo ruido en el proceso, y tomó de sus manos la libreta, la lanzó a los aires, la atrapó con la otra mano, y se la dio de vuelta, justo para saltar de vuelta a la plataforma.- ¿Qué decías?-

-… Nada.- dijo el juez, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Durante unos minutos más, Hikaru mostró de qué era posible su creación, dejando a absolutamente a todos maravillados. Todas las figuras que podían surgir, como las manejaba con una coordinación asombrosa, que tan resistentes y capaces estas eran, no había quien cuestionara la inteligencia del joven.

Una vez acabado, no hubo ni que preguntar si había sido admitido, la respuesta era más allá de obvia.

-Felicitaciones Hikaru,- le dijo Tadashi, dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Sabía que te aceptarían.-

-No es como si fuese la primera vez, Tadashi.-

-Pero aún así.- dijo Hiro.- Algunos de esos jueces no podrán recogerse la quijada en semanas.-

-Pues espero que la tengan de vuelta para cuando me toque clases con ellos.-

-Je.-

-¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los Hamada voltearon a su dirección, donde pudieron ver al resto de sus amigos.- ¡Nuestro nuevo compañero en la universidad!-

-Hola chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí.-

-Meh, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer.- bromeó Gogo.- Y debo admitir que me dejaste impresionada.-

-¡Si a ella la dejaste impresionada, a mi me dejaste completamente maravillada!- dijo Honey.

-No sabía que se podía solidificar la luz.- mencionó Wasabi.- Las posibilidades de esa tecnología son infinitas.-

-Oye, Hikaru, piensas continuar con ese Prismadroid, o tienes otros planes en mente.- dijo Fred.

-Nada nuevo, tal vez le eche una mano a Hiro con su IA.-

-¿IA?- preguntó Gogo.- No recuerdo que nos haya mencionado nada de una IA.-

-Oh, sí, Takashi, esperaba mostrárselos una vez esté más avanzado.-

-¿Le pusiste Takashi?-

-Necesitaba un nombre, el proyecto se llamaba "Modelo TA-K4", y era fácil de recordar.-

-Oh, si tú dices.- dijo Fred.- Bueno, ¿Van a quedarse aquí todo el día o qué?-

-Nah, vamos a ir a celebrar en el Lucky Cat Café. Tía Cass lo tiene todo listo, así que no podemos cambiar planes.-

-Ah, bueno, está bien entonces. Nos vemos.-

-Hasta mañana.-

-¡Qué les vaya bien!-

-Buena suerte con lo de Takashi.- fueron diciendo los cuatro mientras se iban.

* * *

Tras unas semanas, Hiro decidió presentar a Takashi a los demás. Quería que vieran lo avanzado que era, y creía que su pequeño estaba listo para conocerlos.

-Bueno Takashi, hoy es el gran día. Vas a conocer a mis amigos.-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Sí!-

-Oh…-

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No, nada, solo qué… estoy nervioso.-

-Descuida, estoy seguro que les vas a agradar.-

-Eso espero… ¿Vas a probarme hoy?-

-No es necesario, que ellos van a llegar pronto-

-Oh.-

* * *

Una vez los cuatro habían llegado al Café, Hiro los saludó emocionado de mostrar el proyecto. Con él, se trajo la máquina que contenía a Takashi, con todos los periféricos. Una vez lo puso en la mesa, lo activo.

-Ya llegaron, Takashi.-

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Esto… ¿Qué digo?-

-Relájate, no tienes de que preocuparte.-

-Um…-

-Es algo tímido.- Dijo Hiro al resto.- ¿Alguno quiere hablar con él?-

-Yo lo intentaré.- Dijo Honey, tomando el micrófono.- ¿Hola, Takashi? Me llamo Honey.-

-Ho-Hola Honey, mucho gusto. Tú tenías cabello rubio, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí, lo tengo! ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Hiro me dio una imagen de sus amigos, y simplemente adiviné. Fue mera suerte mía.-

-Oh, bueno.-

-Eh, yo también quiero probar- dijo Gogo mientras tomaba el micrófono.- Hola Takashi, soy Gogo.-

-¿Gogo? Tú eras la otra chica de la imagen, ¿Verdad?-

-Esa misma.-

-Oh. Tengo una pregunta.-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Es cierto que te gusta Hikaru?-

- _ **¿¡Q-!?**_ \- Fue la reacción de todos los presentes. Hiro no esperaba que hiciese tal pregunta, solo había mencionado eso de pasada. Por lo menos Hikaru no estaba en casa, de lo contrario, la situación sería incluso más incómoda.

-N-No es que me guste, es simplemente que me parece muy atractivo. Para que me gustase, tendría que conocerlo mejor.-

-Oh, de acuerdo.-

-Oye, Takashi,- dijo Fred, apoderándose del micrófono.- ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-

-¿Tiempo libre? Yo no suelo tenerlo. Cuando Hiro no me está probando, permanezco apagado.-

-¿De verdad? Supuse que te daría algo más de libertad.-

-¡Hey, no es que no quiera darle su tiempo!- se defendió Hiro.- Es que de momento me he centrado en mejorar su IA. Aún no puede hacer más que hablar y pensar.-

-Ah.- Fred volvió a dirigirse a Takashi.- Una pregunta, amiguito.-

-¿"Amiguito"? Eh, como sea, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?-

-Bueno… ¿Qué es Hiro para ti?-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Sí, ¿QUÉ?- repitió Hiro.

-Me refiero, ¿Lo ves solo como tu creador, o es algo más para ti? ¿Lo ves como si él fuese, no se… familia?-

-… yo… la verdad… no sé…-

-… ¿Cómo?- dijo Hiro.

-… yo… Veo a Hiro como alguien en quien confiar. Alguien a quien aprecio, y me sentiría muy mal si algo le pasase. Entonces, sí, creo que lo veo como familia.-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Dije… dije algo malo?-

-No, nada…- respondió Hiro.- Es solo qué… no sabía que pensaras eso…-

-Es que… no quería que pensaras que estaba funcionando mal.-

-¿Pe-Pero por qué creías…?-

-No soy sino una IA. ¿Por qué debería yo ver a un humano como familia…?- dijo Takashi mientras su voz bajaba cada vez más.-

-Takashi…-

-… _Siiiiiii_ , nosotros mejor nos vamos.- dijo Fred, mientras salía del edificio, seguido de los otros tres.

-Yo no creo que sea malo eso…-

-Pero… no tiene sentido… soy una IA… no debería…-

-¿Y quién dice qué debes o no hacer? Mira, Takashi, yo te diseñé para que pudieses pensar lo más similar a un ser humano que fuese posible. Y a las personas les gusta tener personas en quienes confiar, seres queridos, amigos, y familia. Y si tú me ves como si yo fuese tu familia, no hay nada malo con eso.-

-… ¿E-Enserio?- dijo temblorosamente.

-Enserio.-

-… Entonces, Hiro… te… ¿Te… te… importaría si te llamo "Papá"?-

-¿¡!?- A Hiro esta pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero… -… Claro, si tú quieres, puedes decirme papá.-

\- ¡G-Gracias, enserio!- Su voz volvió a un tono normal.- Por cierto, H… papá, ¿Cuándo voy a tener un cuerpo?-

-Bueno, podría tomar un tiempo. Yo pensaba en que tu cuerpo actuara lo más similar posible… pero, si quieres, podría hacerte un cuerpo temporal, más sencillo, para que puedas, ya sabes, hacer cosas.-

-Me gustaría, si… pero no quiero ponerte trabajo extra.-

-Vaya que se preocupa por ti tu hijo, ¿No?- dijo una voz, la cual hizo que Hiro voltease de pronto.

-¿¡Hikaru!? ¿¡Desde cuando estás allí!?-

-Desde hace buen rato. Y debo decirlo, tu pequeña IA no para de asombrarme.-

-Bueno, es un producto de la Casa Hamada. ¿Qué más se podía esperar?-

-Je, buen punto.- dijo Hikaru con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sabes, si quieres puedes pedirnos a mi o a Tadashi ayuda con el cuerpo.-

-No quiero quitarles de su tiempo.-

-Del tiempo de él no sé, pero yo no tengo nada que hacer, y ningún proyecto en mente, y necesito quitarme ciertos pensamientos de encima...-

-Bueno, tal vez un poco de ayuda no haría daño… y podría dar un descanso del código de la IA… espera, ¿Qué?-

-¿Lo dije en voz alta? Oh… bueno, la cosa es…-

-¿Tiene que ver con lo de la línea de tiempo anterior?-

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-Es como, la única cosa que te pone de mal humor, o al menos de lo que yo he visto.-

-…-

-¿Señor Hikaru?- interrumpió Takashi en la conversación.- ¿Qué es lo que le molesta?-

-Sí Hika, dinos.-

-… Vale, está bien. Fue hace unos cuantos días…-


	8. Trauma

Trauma

(Hikaru P.O.V.)

…Fue durante los primeros días de clase. Había notado lo raro que las personas actuaban ante mi presencia. Más que nada eran las miradas de la mayoría de las chicas, y alguno que otro varón, que siendo honestos… eran algo incomodas e insistentes. Y algunas personas eran un poco más vocales sobre lo que querían.

-Hola, guapo.- me dijo una chica desconocido.

-Esto, hola.-

-¿Eres nuevo en la universidad?-

-Sí, entré hace unos días.-

-Um, entonces supongo que no conoces a nadie aquí, ¿Verdad?-

-No es el caso, estoy junto el grupo de amigos de mi primo Tadashi.-

-¿Tadashi? ¿Tadashi Hamada?-

-Ese mismo.-

-Uh, bueno, fue un gusto conocerte…- dijo ella antes de irse. Yo me quedé extrañado en su momento, más que nada porque ni el nombre me preguntó o pidió.

Cosas como esa siguieron, incluyendo el hecho de que muchas chicas dejaban la conversación en el momento en que mencionaba al grupo. Incluso si solo mencionaba a Tadashi, hasta que no mencionaba a los demás, las chicas seguían con esto. Me tenía bastante extrañado, así que un día, ayer específicamente…

-¿Con ellos? Oh, bueno, nos vemos…-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Por qué todas las chicas que vienen a hablarme se van cuando menciono al grupo?-

-Supongo que no llevas mucho tiempo con ellos si no sabes aún de ELLA.-

-¿Ella?-

-Pregúntale a la cadera caderas-anchas esa.- dijo mientras se iba.

-¿Cadera qué?- Me tomó unos segundos captar a quién se refería.

Fui al laboratorio a buscarla, viendo que ella era, aparte de mí, la única que no tenía clases en ese momento. Ella se estaba tomando un descanso, parecía que la clase anterior había sido muy pesada.

-Buenos días, Gogo.-

-¿Uh? Oh, buenos días, Hikaru.- ella respondió.- Si buscas a tus primos, estos seguro siguen en clases.-

-No es eso. Es que necesito hacerte una pregunta.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, es que, verás, muchas chicas se me han acercado para hablar conmigo, pero…-

-Adivinaré.- dijo con un tono molesto.- En el momento en que saben que hablo contigo, se fueron sin más.-

-¿Sabes por qué hacen eso?-

-…*sigh* Esperaba que ya lo hubiesen olvidado.- dijo, con un tono que no me parecía familiar viniendo de ella. Sonaba algo nostálgico, y hasta diría… triste.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-… Digamos que las personas tienden a recordar mucho mejor tus metidas de pata que tus logros… preferiría no hablar de ello.-

-Entiendo…- tenía curiosidad, pero hasta ella creía, yo solo era un tipo que no conocía casi nada. Ella aún no me veía como alguien en quien confiar.

-… Bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo le va a Hiro con lo de su dichosa IA? El dijo que nos la mostraría mañana-

-¿Takashi? Lo lleva ya bastante avanzado. Dice que está seguro de que les va a encantar.-

-Oh, bueno…- Gogo se quedo callada, pero parecía estar buscando algún tema de conversación. Sin ningún avance.-… Voy a echar un vistazo a ese trabajo de allí.- dijo ella mientras iba a la zona de trabajo de Honey. Yo me quede viendo al trabajo al cual ella se refería, el cual no era sino más que un grupo de químicos, con varias notas y apuntes a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, en lo que Gogo se acercaba, Gogo pisó un pequeño charco que estaba en frente…

(Fuera de la historia)

-Ah, sí, creo que ya me habían contado.- interrumpió Hiro a su contraparte.- Ella entonces, sin querer, causó que un par de frascos se rompiesen, y con eso…-

-… La mesa se alzó en llamas… Toda la mesa estaba cubierta en llamas. El fuego saltó al suelo, y Gogo rápidamente se apartó, evadiendo las llamas…-

-Deja de decir llamas, que no es la única palabra para el fuego. Y en todo caso, yo creí que Gogo estaba sola cuando eso pasó. Digo, jamás te mencionaron en la historia cuando Tadashi me contó...-

-Bueno, no es que hubiese mucha diferencia, verás…-

(Hikaru P.O.V.)

Gogo, una vez en una distancia que ella consideraba segura, empezó a llamarme. Tal vez para pedirme que buscara ayuda, o un extintor… pero…

Para cuando empezó a hablarme, yo no escuchaba nada. Ver a Gogo cerca de esa llamarada… me trajo cierto recuerdo.

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que aparte de Tadashi, otros dos murieron eventualmente? Pues verás, de hecho…

Todo empezó cuando yo tenía 16, en una noche nublada, pero tranquila. Unos sujetos asaltaron un laboratorio. No recuerdo muchos detalles. El caso es que, cuando llegamos, nos separamos para poder encontrarlos. Yo ya llevaba un rato buscando junto con Baymax, pero fue entonces cuando escuché una explosión.

Salí corriendo a ver de dónde venía, pues debía ser por donde estaban los criminales. Pero antes de llegar, mi camino fue cortado por una enorme llamarada, que tomaba más del camino de lo que podía ver.

Ya de por sí un incendio de tal tamaño me traía malos recuerdos, como ya supondrás, pero cuando escuché un grito de agonía, se me heló la sangre…

Yo no sabía quién era, pero no me importaba. Me subí a Baymax, y le dije que fuera a toda velocidad hacia de donde venía esa voz. Cuando llegamos, pudimos ver a dos cadáveres rostizados, quienes supuse eran los causantes del fuego. La imagen de esos cuerpos era horrible, y si no fuese por las partes menos quemadas, hubiese creído que eran muebles carbonizados, pero quedaron opacados comparados con…

-aaa… yu… _*cough*_ \- una voz muy débil dijo. Voltee hacia de donde venía esa voz, y… bueno… supongo que ya te harás una idea de quién era…

-¿¡G-GOGO!?- grité en horror al verla. Y no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Su cara esta rostizada, y se podía ver partes donde piel ya no había, dejando la carne expuesta. Uno de sus ojos ya parecía más carbón que una parte del cuerpo. Ella estaba atrapada, debajo de un pedazo del inestable techo.- ¡V-Voy a ayudarte!- dije, mientras Baymax trataba de acercársele, pero antes de que pudiese yo hacer nada, el techo colapsó. Un enorme resto en llamas cayó sobre la agonizante Gogo. Solo escuche un débil ruido de ella, opacado por el impacto del material…

-No… ¡NO!- grité al ver esto pasar.- ¡NO VOY A PERDER A NADIE MÁS! ¡BAYMAX, HAZ ALGO!-

-Hiro.-

-¡HAY QUE SALVARLA!-

-…- Baymax entonces se fue volando lejos del fuego.

-¿¡A dónde vamos!? ¡Hay que salvarla!-

-No hay nadie quién salvar…-

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Dejé de detectar sus impulsos vitales una vez fue aplastada. Gogo… ella está muerta.-

-… no… ¡NO! ¡MIENTES!- le grité. Se negaba a creérmelo. Por segunda vez, un incendio me había quitado un ser querido.- ¡Tú te devolviste para salvarme, no porque Gogo este… este…!-

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo no dejaría a alguien morir.-

-¡Pero podrías priorizarme! ¡Y te ordeno que te devuelvas a salv-!-

 _ ***BRRMMM***_ Una enorme explosión sonó. El edificio enteró tembló, y la onda expansiva me tiró fuera de Baymax, noqueándome… No recuerdo más de lo que pasó después, desperté en la casa de Fred, con el traje aún puesto, despertado por los llantos de Honey, Fred, y Wasabi, y eventualmente, cuando no hubo duda alguna, me les uní…

En cuanto al accidente del otro día, resultó que me había desmayado pocos segundos tras el inicio del fuego, y para cuando desperté, Gogo ya había arreglado todo, y me preguntó porqué me había desmayado. Yo le conté lo del supuesto incendio por el cual justificamos el porqué vivo con ustedes… le pedí que no le contara a nadie lo que pasó…

(Fuera de la historia)

-N-No puedo creerlo…- dijo el joven Hiro, mientras veía como su adulta contraparte temblaba mientras acaba su historia.- Yo pensé que… bueno… no esperaba que hubiese ninguno muerto tan pronto, o de tal forma…-

-Morir en un incendio.- dijo Takashi.- Eso debe ser horrible.-

-Debió serlo… no he podido sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza desde entonces…-

-… No le has dicho a Tadashi, ¿Verdad?-

-… no. No quiero preocuparlo.-

-Pues como se entere…-

-… En todo caso, ayudarte con Takashi podría ayudarme a distraerme un rato.-

-¿Seguro? Yo que tú lo hablaría con alguien.-

-Pero papá, lo está hablando contigo.- dijo Takashi.

-Con alguien maduro, quiero decir.-

-No gano nada con seguir pensando en memorias de algo que ya nunca pasó.-

-Si tu lo dices… pero a como me entere de que tu plan este acabó mal, le diré a Tadashi en el acto. ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.-

-Ok, entonces ven conmigo.- dijo mientras tomaba a Takashi.- Tenemos cosas que hacer.-

-Ahá.- dijo mientras le seguía al garaje.


	9. Anuncio sobre el Fanfic

Estimados lectores de Timeline 2:

Les tengo una mala noticia: Ya no tengo interés en continuar el fanfic. La universidad me ha quitado mucho tiempo, y el poco que me queda prefiero invertirlo en otros proyectos de mayor valor para mí. Además, la larga espera me ha dejado sin inspiración para seguir la historia, y he perdido muchas ideas que quería utilizar.

Lo siento por todos los que esperaron la continuación de la historia solo para leer esto. Realmente quería acabar la historia, pero con el nulo interés real que me queda, solo saldrían capítulos muy forzados y sin gracia.

De nuevo, lamento haberles decepcionado con el fic. Si alguien tiene el interés en terminar la historia, tiene mi permiso para hacerlo.

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
